dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Staley
|birthplace = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active |agent = William Morris Endeavor }}Steve Staley (born August 25, 1969 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American voice actor known for providing voices for Japanese anime and video games. Some of his notable roles include Kamui Shirō in X, Kazuki Muto in Buso Renkin, Moondoggie in Eureka Seven, Neji Hyūga in Naruto, Soushi Minashiro in Fafner and Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shūhei Hisagi in Bleach. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Alain Costabone *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Alpha One (ep. 4) (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Franco, Tommaso Carsi, Policeman 1 (eps. 2, 4), Policeman (ep. 5) Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Corrupt Detective (ep. 54) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Werewolf (ep. 20) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Rubeus, Yoshio's Father (ep. 18) (Viz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Dōshi Cleff, Villager (ep. 11) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Yoshiki Usui (ep. 140) (Viz Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Roh Inugami *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sōzō Sagara, Tomo (ep. 23), Sarujiro (eps. 25-27) (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Rat (ep. 2), Mechanical Gabria (ep. 11), Umpire (ep. 12), Disgruntled Rat (ep. 38), Rat (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Rhint Celonius (ep. 10), Sergeant Frank (ep. 17) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Harry MacDougall, Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep. 3), Nubuta (eps. 10-11), Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Denkichi (ep. 2), Sanji (ep. 4) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Osamu Ichijouji, Ryo Akiyama *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Ippo Makunouchi *''Vandread'' (2000) - Leader (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Ryo Akiyama *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Eiji Kikumaru, Kyōsuke Uchimura, Hajime Mizuki, Additional Voices *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Koji Minamoto, Susanoomon, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon, MagnaGarurumon *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Yuu Tsujisaki (ep. 18) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Daisuke Aurora *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Neji Hyuga, ANBU Ninja (ep. 30), Migaki (ep. 123), Kito (ep. 135), Servant (ep. 192), Additional Voices *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Kenneth Barl, Daluma's Aide (ep. 18), Kazuki Yotsuga (ep. 20), Mover (ep. 25), Teacher (ep. 25) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Jolice *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Shiki Tōno *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Iyek (eps. 19-20) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Enjyu, Boy (ep. 1), B-Daman Player (ep. 3) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi, Harutoki Ide, Hashigami, King, Max (ep. 97), Citizen (ep. 113), Soul Reaper (ep. 233), Gossiping Soul Reaper B (ep/ 250) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yukimaru (eps. 16-17) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Additional Voices *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Taiga Samejima, Ken (eps. 4, 20), Waiter (ep. 7) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Shōgo Asahina, Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - River Marque *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Schneider, Ivanov, Narrator, Shu's Friend, Sailor (ep. 9), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 12), Jibral Soldier (ep. 13), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 15), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 16), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 22), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 25), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 34) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Cytomander *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Neji Hyuga, Koji, Nonota, Sand Ninja (ep. 9), Hidan (eps. 12-17), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 157), Giichi (ep. 180) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Masumi Okuyama, Attendee (ep. 18), Orchestra Member (ep. 18), Spectator (ep. 20) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Shōgo Asahina, Observer (ep. 3) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Senri Shiki, Day Class Student (ep. 2) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Senri Shiki *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Novu Moru *''X-Men'' (2011) - Takeo Sasaki *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Houka Inumuta *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Rubeus *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Talk Show Host (ep. 7), Researcher (eps. 23-24) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Ayumu Hori (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Issei Ariga, Takashi (ep. 1) OVAs & Specials *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Kuraki Fuzuchi *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *''Darling'' (2003) - Kanemoto, Watanabe *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) - Shibuki *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Yousuke Otoha *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Banagher Links Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Inspector, Male Newscaster, Radio Reporter 1, Stadium Soldier 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Yukito Tsukihiro / Yue Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices Voice Director *A.I.C.O. Incarnation (Bang Zoom! Dub) *Kakegurui *SWORDGAI The Animation External Links *Steve Staley at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Staley at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions